


show me your power

by kemia



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Biting, Edging, Emperor Hubert, M/M, Married Couple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Throne Sex, emperor AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemia/pseuds/kemia
Summary: hubert has been elected to serve as the interim emperor while edelgard leaves enbarr to seek a successor. ferdinand thinks a man in power is really sexy.





	show me your power

**Author's Note:**

> i’m a slut for ferdibert and my friend remi inspired this. literally all they had to do was say throne sex and i was in. here y’all go
> 
> if you wanna see more ferdiberts my twitter is @vestraegir

Many things happened in the absence of Edelgard, some of them sworn to be kept secret from the former Adrestian emperor.

It had only been a handful of days since Hubert had agreed to handle the country’s politics in his lady’s stead. She had spent so many years bearing the brunt of her burdens, and ever dutiful, Hubert agreed to take up the throne as a figurehead while she sought out a proper successor. If anything, she deserved to live the remainder of her life in peace, and he would make that so.

What Hubert had not prepared for was Ferdinand’s quick agreement with continuing to serve as an emperor’s aide - as _his_ aide. He found it strange, despite their budding romance… The former Aegir noble always found Hubert’s methods of handling politics slightly distasteful, no matter how in love they might be.

Hubert sat silently upon the throne, musing about the future, going over plans. The headpiece he wore… felt heavy and burdensome. His mind wandered, and he wondered just how Edelgard had worn such a piece for so long. The crown was both figuratively and literally heavy - he should know, he once helped her put it on.

He sighed. His duties had changed so drastically, so suddenly, that he felt immeasurably tense.

“You seem as if you need a break already.”

Tense enough that Ferdinand’s presence startled him, and that fact startled Ferdinand back.

“Really, are you alright? You’re unpredictably lost in thought.”

When those wide, blazing eyes looked at him with such concern, he felt the need to spill his heart.

“... I’m quite lost without Lady Edelgard’s presence. It’s… difficult, not having someone to serve.”

The blunt honesty left Ferdinand dazed, only for him to let out a piteous sigh. “You truly are a lost cause without her, it seems. How could you possibly run a country like this?” The redhead moved closer, cupping Hubert’s jaw with his hand. The emperor leaned into the touch, his eyes shuttering.

“Well, then. If you need someone to serve, lie back and serve me.”

The serene peace of the moment shattered. Hubert looked up from beneath his lids, his lips even parted in shock.

“... Excuse me?”

Ferdinand leaned away, a coy smile tugging at his lips as he moved in to slide onto Hubert’s lap with no hesitation or consideration for time or place.

“The palace is empty. It’s just you and me, my love. And if I may be so blunt…” Ferdinand’s high tenor became a low growl, ghosting on the shell of Hubert’s ear. “... authority looks _ravishing_ on you.”

It was easy for Ferdinand to get Hubert going, despite appearances. Hubert was quick to be aroused, and his husband was equally as quick to use that fact to toy with him. Gloved hands moved from their spot on the arms of the throne and slid around the prime minister’s waist, pulling their torsos together.

“How can I possibly run a country with you always tempting me like this?”

Ferdinand chuckled, a toothy grin smeared across his face. “You’re the tempting one, you know. Having the audacity to sit here and make me feel compromised when I’m attending to my duties. It’s time you took responsibility.”

Right now, Hubert was the emperor, the most powerful person in Fódlan - but being talked down to, even by the slightest margin, made him weak in the knees.

He bowed his head, peering up at Ferdinand with darkening eyes.

“Get this off of my head and I’ll serve you any way you’d like.”

Ferdinand’s smile as his arms came up to remove the crown was soft and smugly satisfied.

“Of course, Your Majesty.”

Hubert took no time at all slamming his lips against Ferdinand’s, his intensity nearly forcing the headpiece to fall from his hands. There was a short, resounding clatter as Ferdinand tried to drop it to the floor as safely as possible, their contact sloppy, but never breaking. Gentle moans sounded from the back of the redhead’s throat, but the emperor was unrelenting, and he could only pull away enough to shakily gasp before they connected again.

Ferdinand’s hand reached for the buttons of his shirt, but Hubert stopped him, grabbing his wrists and pulling his head back to look at his lover.

“No, this is about _me_ serving _you_, is it not? You’ll let me do the work.”

And he complied without so much as a word, relaxing and allowing Hubert to undo the buttons one by one. The cold air of the throne room hit his chest, and he instinctively leaned into the heat of Hubert’s body. When Hubert began trailing such warm kisses down his neck and then his chest, he swore his man was a mind reader.

The kisses continued as one of Hubert’s hands trailed down to undo his trousers, the other so gently holding him upright as Ferdinand was starting to melt into every bit of contact. Hubert knew every sensitive part of his husband’s body, and would use them to his advantage.

He’d assert that newfound authority of his and make a screaming mess of Ferdinand, just as Hubert knew he wanted.

He managed to get Ferdinand’s pants and underwear down to his thighs in one strong movement, and the redhead pursed his lips, barely able to keep his lewd noises contained when his dick was exposed. He was already hard - definitely to the merit of Hubert’s skilled lips and tongue - and it had the emperor laughing to himself.

“Look at you. Just a few minutes ago you were all about taking the initiative, but you’re already all submissive like this.”

“Quiet,” Ferdinand chided, his voice already growing raspy.

“Let me get those the rest of the way off, then.”

Hubert noticed how Ferdinand’s legs shook as he adjusted in his lap, allowing Hubert to slide his clothing the rest of the way down. Everything was haphazardly thrown aside, and Ferdinand was left bare in the emperor’s clothed lap.

That hair like flames, billowing across his shoulders, accenting the red flush of his face… The sight alone made Hubert’s pants grow impossibly tight. A groan rumbled in his chest as he fumbled with his own clasps, opening just enough to free his cock. His hips adjusted, settling in a wider stance upon the throne.

Ferdinand dove back into messy, wet kisses as he ground his naked hips in Hubert’s lap, making the man moan helplessly beneath him. His fingers began to tangle in the dark strands of Hubert’s hair, making his husband his only physical tether to the world.

“Hold on… I have…” Ferdinand panted between liplocks, reaching back for his pants which lay in a heap on the ground. He managed to grab the waistband by the tips of his fingers and dug through one pocket to procure a small bottle of liquid.

Hubert shook his head, his smirk apparent. “You really were desperate for this. Go on, don’t make your leader impatient.”

The words triggered something deep in Ferdinand, and his pupils flared. He lifted the vial, pouring the entirety of its contents onto Hubert’s cock. The body beneath him flinched at the feeling, and Ferdinand was quick to add the warmth of his hand, wrapping around the length and pumping slowly. Hubert’s head fell back against the wood of the throne, a small thud drowned by the wet squelching of the lubricant between Ferdinand’s fingers and Hubert’s lustful grunts.

The strokes stopped abruptly when Ferdinand felt his fingers were slick enough, making Hubert whine beneath him. He could tell that Hubert was really, truly trying to assert that oh-so attractive authority, but Ferdinand was just _too good_, and it made him swell with pride.

The fingers that had grasped Hubert moved beneath him, rubbing at his hole gently before taking one inside. Ferdinand rocked into the sensation, able to feel Hubert’s eyes on him through closed lids. He inhaled sharply at the second finger, then began panting shallowly at the third.

“Ferdinand… You’re so beautiful,” Hubert whispered into the side of his neck, a gloved hand taking hold of Ferdinand’s shaft and moving slowly, deliberately. Ferdinand nearly cried out and bucked into his lover’s hand. “How do you feel?”

“Good… S-so good, keep doing that, just keep doing that, _please_.”

Hubert complied, drawing high-pitched mewls and moans as he sat back and relished every moment of it. The combined stimulation of Hubert’s hand and of his own fingers moving inside of him made Ferdinand’s mind become static, drool slipping from the sides of his mouth.

“Hubert, my love, I’m-“

And then the movement stopped. The sound of protest that rose from Ferdinand’s throat was pitiful.

“You may be in my service, but I _am_ still the emperor. I won’t allow that until you permit me to share in your pleasure… and your pain.”

Ferdinand couldn’t even muster the strength to look angry. “You absolute brute,” he murmured, finally catching his breath. “You incorrigible beast of a man.”

Hubert laughed. “I’ve heard much worse.”

With a defeated huff and the sensation of near-climax making him ache, Ferdinand defeatedly removed his fingers and draped both of his arms over Hubert’s shoulders, putting his weight on his knees so he could lift his ass and align it over the head of Hubert’s hard cock.

“You’re lucky I love you,” Ferdinand said before carefully lowering his hips until Hubert entered him.

He very nearly screamed in pleasure the more of Hubert he took inside him, but he chose to exact his revenge. He leaned into Hubert’s neck, and bit down.

If he wanted pleasure and pain, he’d get pleasure and pain.

He heard the emperor inhale harshly through his teeth, and his exhale was a deep-seated groan that sent sparks down Ferdinand’s spine. Once he finally managed to sink onto Hubert’s dick entirely, he began to move.

The throne beneath them creaked as Ferdinand’s hips rose and fell in a steady rhythm. He had always been vocal in bed, but Hubert was being surprisingly loud as well, much more than usual.

He felt so powerful. The love of his life, the most influential man in Fódlan, was putty in his hands.

It felt _so damn good_.

He wanted to throw his head back, abandon all control - and his husband, the mind reader, grabbed tightly onto Ferdinand’s upper arms, bearing all of his weight. Hubert matched every one of Ferdinand’s downward movements with an upward thrust, and the redhead’s voice reached a new pitch as he was slammed in just the right spot, fucked until there were stars in his eyes.

The thrusts kept hitting him deeper and deeper, and a particularly hard one had him absolutely wailing, practically forcing him to cum, splattered across the emperor’s new clothes.

Hubert didn’t relent. Ferdinand’s pleasured screams echoed through the empty chamber as his eyes rolled back, his tongue nearly hanging from his mouth as the emperor made a toy of his body. After a minute or so, Hubert’s jaw tensed and his rutting ceased, cum spilling inside of Ferdinand in thick, hot pulses.

Their bodies remain wordlessly tangled for an immeasurable amount of time. Hubert gently coursed his hands through the red hair that was draped around him while Ferdinand lay breathlessly against his collarbone.

“Was that service befitting your standards?” Ferdinand could hear the proud-of-himself tone in Hubert’s voice.

His brain was clouded. Turned to mush. Fucked into oblivion. After a solid minute of being unable to think of a witty comeback, Ferdinand simply sighed and said, “Yes, Your Majesty. It was… amazing.”

He sensed himself rising, which he took a moment to discern was thanks to Hubert, lifting him into a bridal carry.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.”

As Hubert started carrying Ferdinand toward his quarters, he peered up at that beautiful man, basking in the afterglow.

“Hubert?”

“Yes?”

“Let’s never let Edelgard find out what happened in there.”

“Agreed.”


End file.
